Endlessly
by pocket dial
Summary: Two word prose. Set after Vincent and Catherine's first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Re-upload. Tried something new. **

**Three part mini fic.**

**Read slowly and let your imagination flow with the words.**

**Catherine's POV. Set after the rooftop kiss, night after.**

* * *

Miss him.  
Too much.

Lonely night.  
Open window.  
Cold draft.

Goosebumps form.  
Hair stands.  
Body shivers.

Eyes closed.  
Silent wish.  
Stars bright.  
Full moon.

Heavy breathing.  
Fire escape.  
He's here.

Lips open.  
No words.  
I sigh.

He appears.  
Dark shadow.  
Hands clenched.  
Eyes glowing .  
Beast.  
I accept.

Eyes meet.  
Silent stare.  
Heart beats.  
Racing fast.

Features soften.  
He changes.  
Vincent.  
Love him.

"Vincent."  
Barely whisper.

"Catherine."  
He breathes.

"Come in."  
I request.

He nods.  
Climbs in.  
I stare.  
He watches.  
Eyes fixed.

I stand.  
He walks.  
We meet.

Softly.  
He whispers.  
Nervously.  
I speak.

Hands tremble.  
We kiss.  
Lips part.  
Tongues meet.  
Again.  
And again.

Hands lower.  
Lips. Neck.  
I moan.

Breathless.  
Eyes open.  
Desire burns.

Shirt off.  
Top gone.

Lips. Kiss.  
Tongue. Melt.

Bra unhooked.  
Slides off.

Button undone.  
Zipper down.  
Jeans lowered.  
Boxers gone.  
Vincent. Naked.

Button broken.  
Zipper pulled.  
Jeans lowered.  
Calloused hands.  
On thighs.  
Lips follow.  
Lower.  
Then higher.  
Panty ripped.  
Favorite one.  
Damn.

"You sure?"  
He asks.

"...love you."  
Heavy breathing.  
Heart skipping.

"In love."  
He answers.

Vincent. Top.  
Underneath.  
Legs spread.  
He enters.  
We meet.

I gasp.  
He pauses.  
"Okay?"  
I nod.

Slowly continues.  
The hilt.  
Full.

Hips adjoin.  
Lips meet.  
Kiss.  
He thrusts.  
Mouth open.  
Tongues taste.  
Thrust again.

Sheets rustle.  
Bodies move.  
He leads.  
I follow.

Tight embrace.  
Bodies tangle.  
Meets halfway.  
Lips touch.  
Hands entwined.

Hips thrusts.  
Again.  
And over.  
And over.  
Kiss.

No void.  
He fills.  
Hands. Sheets.

"Fuck."  
Incoherent thought.

"We are."  
He grins.

"Bite me."  
I hiss.

"Tempting. Very."  
Husky voice.

Damn sexy.

"Sorry."  
He apologizes.  
Softly kisses.

I moan.  
Faster.  
He moves.  
Nails dig.  
Scratches.

Deeper.  
Fills me.  
Eyes tight.  
Colors bright.  
Ends tingle.  
"I'm coming."  
I confess.

Completely undone.  
I tremble.  
Barely breathing.

He kisses.  
Keeps moving.  
Thrusting.  
Panting.  
Lips. Neck.

Mouth opens.  
Loudly.  
"Vincent. Coming."  
Again.

Muscles tighten.  
Clenched jaw.  
"Coming too."  
He groans.

Eyes meet.  
Hearts collide.  
Softly.  
Lips touch.

"Love you."  
He professes.

"In love."  
I answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Vincent's POV of chapter 1.**

* * *

In love.  
Too much.  
Too deep.

Heavy footsteps.  
Deep sigh.  
Beast awakens.

Fire escape.  
Climb up.  
Quietly.

Cold night.  
Bright stars.  
Full moon.

Hood up.  
Wait, impatiently.  
Window opens.  
Her scent.  
Beast growls.

Silence.  
She sighs.  
Silence again.

Miss her.  
Almost close.  
Nowhere near.

Walks. Slowly.  
Her window.  
She sees.  
Hood off.  
Close fists.  
Eyes tired.  
Glowing, emotionally.

Eyes meet.  
Staring intently.  
Hearts beat.  
Together, rhythmically.  
Racing fast.

Slowly calming.  
Smiling inside.  
Transform.  
Altering.  
Human again.

"Vincent."  
Barely whisper.  
Super hearing.

"Catherine."  
I breathe.  
Shallow, fast.  
Nervous.

"Come in."  
Asked.  
Requested.  
Commanding.

I nod.  
Climbs in.  
She watches.  
I stare.  
Eyes locked.  
Fixed. Hoping.

She stands.  
I walk.  
Heavy boots.

Soft footsteps.  
Her steps.  
We meet.

Trembling.  
Softly.  
"Miss you."  
I whisper.

Nervously.  
"Miss you."  
She exhales.  
"Vincent."

Hands shaky.  
Cups face.  
Soft skin.  
Stroke cheeks.  
Lips soft.  
We kiss.  
Mouth, hungry.  
Lips part.  
Tongues meet.  
Again.  
Taste strawberries.  
Tongue, stroke.  
And again.  
Not enough.

Hands, lower.  
Grab. Tightly.  
Pull, closely.  
Kiss neck.  
Tongue out.  
Taste her.  
Suck skin.  
She moans.

Panting.  
Heavy breathing.  
Eyes open.  
Meet.  
Desire. Passion.  
Want badly.

Soft hands.  
Gentle touch.  
Muscles tighten.  
Shirt off.

Pull. Tug.  
Hurried.  
Top gone.

Lips meet.  
Kiss.  
Mouth opens.  
Tongues collide.

Lace, black.  
Clumsily unhooked.  
Slides off.  
Beautiful.

She, first.  
Moves.  
Reaches down.  
Button undone.  
Zipper down.  
Heart, nervous.  
Jeans lowered.  
Hardly breathing.  
Slow hands.  
Boxers off.  
Completely naked.

Up.  
Grazes me.  
Tip glisten.  
Fucking shit.

Impatient.  
Want her.  
Need her.  
Button flies.  
Zipper breaks.  
Jeans lowered.  
Fingers drag.  
Soft skin.  
Lips follow.  
Kiss, legs.  
Thighs soft.  
She moans.  
Kisses.  
Low, lower.  
Then higher.  
Inside thighs.  
Her scent.  
Intoxicating.  
Black, lace.  
Fabric rips.

"You sure?"  
I ask.

"...love you."  
Panting.  
Heart skipping.  
Loudly.

"In love."  
Heart flutters.  
Happily.

I hover.  
On top.  
Catherine. Underneath.  
Spreads legs.  
Enter.  
Tip.  
Inch.  
Another inch.  
Slowly.  
Another inch.  
Silky smooth.  
Thrusts up.  
Impatient woman.

She gasps.  
I pause.  
Every strength.  
Not move.  
"Okay?"  
She nods.

Slowly, again.  
Entire length.  
Fucking good.  
Thrusts.  
In. Out.  
In. Out.

Lips meet.  
She kisses.  
I thrust.  
Hungry hands.  
Mouth opens.  
She moans.  
Tongues duel.  
Thrust again.  
And again.

Bodies collide.  
Over.  
And over.  
Sheets rustle.  
I lead.  
She follows.  
Make love.

Tightly embrace.  
Bodies tangle.  
Hands devour.  
Lips crushed.  
Hips thrusting.  
Meeting.  
Repeat again  
Hands find.  
Hands entwined.

More.  
Want.  
Need.  
Desires elevating.  
Thrusting.  
Meeting.  
Colliding.

Lips meet.  
Moans escape.  
Kiss, hungry.  
Thrust.  
In her.  
Deep within.  
Perfect.

"Fuck."  
She moans.

"We are."  
I smile.

"Bite me."  
Sassy woman.

"Tempting. Very."  
Voice deep.  
Husky.  
Wanting.  
Needing.  
"Sorry."  
Kiss, softly.

She moans.  
Loudly.  
Hungrily.  
I thrust.  
She meets.  
We collide.  
Over.  
And over.  
Moans again.  
Love her.

Hips rock.  
Thrusting fast.  
Nails dig.  
Scratches me.  
Skin burns.

Legs wrapped.  
Tightly.  
Around waist.  
Deep.  
Deeper.  
Hips rotate.

"I'm coming."  
She moans.  
Confesses.

Catherine, undone.  
Trembling.  
Heavy breathing.  
Underneath me.  
Fucking perfect.  
Beautiful.

Kiss her.  
Lips soft.  
Hips thrust.  
Rocking.  
Lips lower.  
Kiss neck.  
Tongue out.  
Tastes good.  
Lightly, bite.

"Vincent. Coming."  
Moans again.  
Gives in.  
Twice.

Tightens.  
Around me.  
Flows.  
Silky smooth.  
Deeper.  
I sink.  
Fucking good.

Almost close.  
Muscles tighten.  
Clenched jaw.  
"Coming too."  
I moan.  
Very loudly.  
Gave in.

Eyes connect.  
Hearts bursts.  
In unison.  
Colliding.

Softly.  
We kiss.  
Lips gentle.

"Love you."  
My declaration.

"In love."  
She answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Morning after. Last chapter.**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

I wake.  
Strong arms.  
Around me.  
Tightens.  
I turn.  
Brown eyes.  
Vincent.

Last night.  
Perfect.

He smiles.  
"Good morning."

"Good morning."  
Smiles foolishly.  
In love.

"You okay?"  
He asks.  
Concerned.

"Better than."  
Stroke cheek.  
"Never better."  
I smile.  
"You okay?"

"Perfect."  
He stares.  
"Never better.  
Too long.

Exhale. Inhale.  
"What?"  
I ask.  
Blush.  
Cheeks burn.

Foreheads touch.  
Nose graze.  
Soft lips.

Eyes, longing.  
"Love you."  
Pulls closer .  
Hands glide.  
Warm. Gentle.  
Low.  
Lower.  
Stops.

Eyes meet.  
Breath caught.  
Heartbeat fast.  
"In love."  
Too deep.  
Drowning.  
No escape.  
The one.  
He is.  
Keller, Vincent.  
"Love you."  
Confess again.

"Too much."  
He breathes.  
Loudly.  
"In love."  
Eyes burn.  
"Only one."  
Amber eyes.  
Glows.  
Beast.  
"Want you."

"I accept."  
I nod.  
Stroke cheek.  
Brown again.  
His eyes.  
"Don't fear."  
Kiss lips.  
"Never."

"Make love?"  
He asks.  
"Want to."  
Voice soft.  
"Need to."  
Low.  
"Inside...you..."  
Lust.  
Yearning.

"Yes."  
I answer.  
"Want you.  
Barely breathing.  
"Need you."  
Breathless.  
"Inside me..."

Moves fast.  
Under him.  
Spread legs.  
Widen stance.  
"Love you."  
He declares.  
Slowly enters.

"Vincent..."  
I moan.  
Hands clasp.  
I squeeze.

"You okay?"  
He pauses.

I nod.  
"Keep going."

He kisses.  
Lips soft.  
Tongue gentle.  
He thrusts.  
He fills.  
Move inside.

Feel him.  
Deep inside.  
Moving  
In. Out.  
Thrusting.  
Again.  
And again.

Yellow eyes.  
"Catherine..."  
Husky voice.  
Vincent. Beast.  
Beast. Vincent.

"Oh fuck..."  
Possibly bigger.  
He sinks.  
Faster.  
"I'm coming."

He stops.  
Breathing heavily.

"It's okay."  
Stroke cheek.  
Trace scar.  
"Keep going."

Features softens.  
Vincent again.  
Brown eyes.  
"Love you."  
He continues.  
Thrusting.  
Kisses gently.  
Hands clasp.  
Hips move.  
Together.

So close.  
Again.  
"Vincent..."  
Squeezes hands.  
"Catherine..."  
Kisses rough.  
Thrust faster.  
Deeper.  
Legs tightens.  
He stiffens.  
Feel him.  
Warm.  
We come.  
Together.

Slowly.  
Pulls out.  
I sigh.  
Miss him.  
Already.  
Stands up.  
"Wait."  
I call.  
Stands.  
Kiss him.  
"Love you."  
No regrets.

He smiles.  
"Love you."

"Even Beast."  
Kiss again.  
His tongue.  
"In love."  
Hands.  
Fingers entwine.

Brown eyes.  
Vincent.  
Foreheads touch.  
"In love."  
Amber eyes.  
Beast.  
Vincent. Beast.

Love him.  
Vincent.  
Beast.  
"I accept."  
Traces scar.  
"Always."

**Vincent's POV**

I wake.  
Catherine asleep.  
Wraps arm.  
She stirs.  
Awakens.  
Arms tightens.  
She turns.  
Beautiful.

Last night.  
Made love.  
Perfect.

I smile.  
"Good morning."

Green eyes.  
"Good morning."  
Smiles shyly.

"You okay?"  
I ask.  
Worried.

"Better than."  
Soft hands.  
Gentle.  
Stroke cheek.  
"Never better."  
She smiles.  
"You okay?"

"Perfect."  
I answer.  
Stare  
Longing.  
Perfect night.  
Beautiful morning.  
"Never better.

Breathes in.  
Breathes out.  
"What?"  
Blush.  
Cheeks burn.  
Beautiful.  
She's perfect.

Heartbeat loud.  
Foreheads touch.  
Cheeks soft.  
Bites lip.  
Cute.  
She exhales.  
Nose graze.  
Soft lips.  
We kiss.  
Passionately.  
Over taken.

Stare.  
Into her.  
"Love you."  
Pulls closer .  
Hands move.  
Soft skin.  
She quivers.  
Want her.  
Badly.  
Low.  
Lower.  
Stop.

Eyes meet.  
Fast heartbeat.  
"In love."  
She says.  
"Love you."

"Too much."  
I confess.  
Loudly.  
"In love."  
I feel.  
Adrenaline pumps.  
Eyes change.  
No will.  
"Only one."  
Amber eyes.  
Glows.  
"Want you.  
Kiss lips.  
Taste tongue.  
Pulls closer.

"I accept."  
Nodding.

Needing?  
Wanting?  
Fuck you.  
Beast.  
Shit.  
No.  
Strokes cheek.  
Green eyes.  
Catherine.  
Love you .  
We touch.  
Brown eyes.  
Again.  
Love you.  
Catherine.  
"Don't fear."  
Kisses, intently.  
"Never."  
Love her.  
So much.

"Make love?"  
I ask.  
"Want to."  
Softly.  
"Need to."  
Shyly.  
"Inside...you..."  
Lust.  
Now.  
Need.  
Yearning.  
Hold her.  
Tightly.  
Closer.

"Yes."  
She answers.  
"Want you.  
Hardly breathing.  
"Need you."  
Breath hitched.  
Eyes meet.  
Hands feel.  
So smooth.  
Skin, smooth.  
"Inside me..."  
Fuck.  
No will.  
No control.

Moves quickly.  
Catherine, underneath.  
Spread legs.  
Widen stance.  
Wider.  
"Love you."  
Tell her.  
Enter.  
Slowly.  
Silky smooth.  
So good.  
The hilt.  
Inside her.  
Moving.  
Thrusting.

"Vincent..."  
She moans.  
Fingertips.  
Skin burns.  
Hands find.  
Hands clasps  
Squeezes, tightly.

"You okay?"  
Pause.

Nods.  
"Keep going."

We kiss.  
Soft lips.  
Gentle tongue.  
Taste good.  
Thrust.  
Deep.  
Moves.  
Deep inside.  
Thrust.  
Over.  
And over.  
In. Out.  
Kiss, tongue.  
Thrusting.  
In. Up.  
Out. Down.

Burning.  
Changes.  
Yellow eyes.  
"Catherine..."  
Beast.  
Thrust, hard.  
Me.  
Thrust gently.  
Beast.  
Fucking harder.  
I'm Vincent.  
Make love.

"Oh fuck..."  
She moans.  
Thrusts faster.  
"I'm coming."  
Beast.  
Doesn't fear.

Confused.  
Stops.  
Catherine?  
Eyes search.

"It's okay."  
Soft fingertips.  
Scar.  
"Keep going."  
She accepts.  
Beast.  
Me.  
All.

Changes again.  
Me.  
Love her.  
"Love you."  
Speak.  
Thrust again.  
Gently kisses.  
Tongues taste.  
Hands clasp.  
Hips move.  
Together.

"Vincent..."  
She moans.  
Squeezes hands.  
"Catherine..."  
Fucking coming.  
Together.  
Rough kiss.  
Feel changing.  
No.  
Fuck.  
Thrusting.  
Faster.  
Deeper.  
Her legs.  
Tightens around.  
Fuck, coming.  
Warmth.  
Explosion.  
Perfect.  
Green eyes.  
Hearts fast.  
Hands clasped.  
Together.

Slides out.  
Miss her.  
Already.  
Gets up.  
"Wait."  
She calls.  
Stands up.  
Kisses me.  
"Love you."  
She says.

I smile.  
"Love you."

"Even Beast."  
Kisses again.  
"In love."  
Hands together.

Foreheads touch.  
"In love."  
I, Beast.  
One.  
Amber eyes.  
Fast beating.

"I accept."  
She says.  
Traces scar.  
"Always."

**The end.**


End file.
